Traditional relational (e.g. SQL) databases typically arrange data within tables and employ join algorithms to establish relationships between sets of data. As the data and relationships amongst the data become increasingly complex, the computational cost of querying relationships becomes highly burdensome for the computing systems which host the database. Furthermore, traditional graph databases only allow relationships or nodes to be defined to a single dimension, which limits the level of detail and granularity to which data can be precisely defined. Moreover, traditional graph database systems are not configured for interconnection between nodes of different systems, nor are they configured for identifying or mitigating deployment of conflicting resources. Accordingly, there is a need for an advanced systems that addresses the above technical problems in existing systems.